


You Could Use A Little Company

by bittersweet_afternoon



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Artist Steve Rogers, F/M, Fluff, High School AU, Jock Bucky Barnes, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, additional characters later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7034239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweet_afternoon/pseuds/bittersweet_afternoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School AU. Steve Rogers is an art student who forgets to keep tabs on his life around him. He knew nothing of the outside world his friends call high school. Bucky Barnes is the perfect football player boyfriend everyone only dreams of. Steve can't help but see him as something way more than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We Met

Steve Rogers loved art. He was fascinated by it. It was a whole other world of his where he could be happy. Sculpting, painting, even simply sketching random things down made him proud of the end result. Drawing was like flying to him. Compared to the rest of the world, art was his happy place.

Today, he was alone in the art room for his free period. It's something about art rooms that made Steve feel comfortable like someone feeling at ease when they’re surrounded by books of beautiful literature in a library. It's the layout of the room and the fun of going through cabinets and the discovery of new supplies hidden between the mess others would cram in that made Steve like every art room. Though this classroom was Steve’s favorite. The walls were decorated with breathtaking designs by the senior class two years ago when he was just a freshmen. There were also large windows that lined side by side that took up most of the wall. That way the sun can shine through and gave the classroom a natural light glow. It was soothing to Steve and he loved every bit of it.

Steve was sitting down on a stool as he painted gently against the canvas that stood up against an easel he borrowed from the closet. He was almost finished painting the final details of the extra project he was working on. It was the setting of a fairytale-like forest filled with brilliant colors that made it have that magical sparkle. Even though he was painting such a pretty image, Steve’s face was completely stern in focus to the tiny details of one tree’s leaves. His sleeves were pulled up to his elbows and his shoulders started to ache from the heavy apron but no way was that going to stop him.

“Whoa, that's god damn beautiful,” the voice startled Steve, causing his tiny brush to fall off his flimsy fingers. His breath was uneven for a second and made his chest feel hollow. “Oh, jeez. I’m so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you,” The voice had a light breath that hinted humor in it. Steve was about to turn around until he saw the stranger now by his side crouching down and picking up the thin paint brush that Steve dropped. He couldn't get a good glimpse of the stranger since his hair was a bit too long to see through. He could see the the thick varsity jacket he was wearing and the big sown letters saying ‘Barnes’. Before Barnes stood again, he looked up at Steve with a smile and brush in hand. Steve finally got to see his face accurately and to his amazement Barnes had the most perfectly sculpted face. With a strong jawline, perfect cheekbones, and blue emerald eyes. Steve couldn't find his words.

“Oh...um, ah, I-” Steve started stuttering.

“Did you draw this?” the stranger looked back at the painting now mesmerized by the canvas.

“Oh this, um, yeah. I, uh, did paint this,” Steve looked away to avoid eye contact. He always felt nervous when someone sees any of his work.

“Wow. This is so beautiful,” the stranger said with a small giggle to his laugh. The moment Steve saw the guy’s hand reach towards to painting he knew the routine he had to do with everybody that comments on his art.

“Oh, um... I don't think you should touch that,” Steve held his hand towards the new guy’s shoulders to try to stop him further. “It's still wet and I don't think you’d want your fingers dirty with paint.”

“Sorry,” he said. “You draw so pretty,” He tucked a lock of hair behind his ear and Steve noticed he had small gauges.

Steve knew where this conversation was going. He just needs to say..

“I can barely draw stick figures,” The long haired finished.

 _Bingo_. Somehow people keep on saying that to him and he doesn't know why, but oh well.

“Yeah. Thank you for the compliment though,” Steve lifted his shoulders shyly to hide his blush.

“So what are you doing here all alone,” the long haired one said as he stood up and grabbed a stool beside Steve. _Looks like he’s going to be here for a while_ Steve thought to himself.

“It’s my free period,” Steve said simply.

“Oh so you're a senior?”

“Junior actually,”

“Now way you're huge!,” Barnes raised his eyebrows when saying that last part. “Say you're pretty buff. Why haven't I seen you in any of the try outs?”

“Sports aren't really my thing,” Steve held his gaze low. “I like the tranquility of all this,” Steve held both hands up to demonstrate the quiet classroom. “I think it's better this way. Well to me I guess,” he said.

“Oh that's nice,” the other looked around the classroom one more time. “So what's your name?” He cocked his head when he turned his head facing Steve.

“Steve Rogers,” the blonde said. He stretched his hand to the new guy in gesture to shake his hand. “What's yours?”

“My name is James Barnes, but I go by Bucky” Bucky now reached towards Steve’s hand to shake. Steve was surprised by the cold touch to his skin. Bucky’s hand was all metal instead of flesh. He quickly ignored it pretending to not even notice a missing hand.

“So Bucky,” Steve said as he dipped his brush on his color palette. “What are you doing here? I’m presuming you're neither a junior or a senior.”

“Ah you caught me,” Bucky smiled with his perfect white teeth and eyes closed. He was also physically relieved of Steve not eyeing his prosthetic arm. “I’m sophomore, but I’m not in any trouble or anything. I was just walking around ‘cause I didn't feel like going to lunch you know?”

“Okay..” Steve shrugged his shoulders.

They both continued their small talk until the bell rang to dismiss first lunch. Bucky sweared and rolled his eyes. He honestly didn't want to go back. His head hung low as he stood and pushed the stool back where he had gotten it from. His locks of hair bounced when he looked back up and had a light smile for Steve. When he looked at the easel he saw that Steve was finished and now facing him as he got ready to leave.

“So I guess I have to leave now,” Bucky tucked his hands in his varsity and shifted his weight on one leg. “Or I can always skip and stay here with you” he leaned his head humorously to Steve, who was giving him a stare of _no way that's happening look_. “Okay okay I’ll go, but I’ma feel bad for leaving you here all alone for the rest of the period!”

“You gotta go,” Steve got up from his own stool and crossed both of his arms in front of his chest. “But you can always come back.” He couldn't look at him in the eyes after he said that.

“Really?” Bucky’s eyes lit up a little.

“Yeah,” he said.

“Okay, I think I will then,” Bucky’s smile widen making his eyes crinkle.

“Okay, go now or you’ll be late to class,” Steve started shooing him away.

“Alright then,” Bucky started walking towards the door swinging his arms around in sake of being exaggerated. He halted at the door frame and poked his head out which made part of his hair cover his face. “Goodbye then Steve.”

“Goodbye Bucky,” Steve smiled back.

Bucky closed the door after that. Suddenly the room was too quiet for Steve. He looked back at the easel and sighed. He had about another hour to stay but now he doesn't wish to be here alone anymore. Steve carefully picked up the easel and placed it by the bright windows that gave warm sunlight even from the autumn weather. After that, Steve started going through his portfolio to find any unfinished project he could busy himself in. Something to keep his mind off of Bucky.

Eventually third period ended and Steve was now going through his locker to get his textbook for class. He stopped digging for his folder when he saw his friend, Sam.

“Hey Steve!” Sam went to open his own locker that was right next to Steve’s. Coincidentally he was also Steve’s neighbor. They immediately became close friends even though Sam was younger. He had just started his freshman year. “Wow man you have a total mess in there,” he said.

“Yeah,” Steve scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

“Anything new?” Sam asked as he put his locker combination. “Oh wait nevermind. You never do anything new ‘cause you're always in that empty art room alone.”

“Hey,” The blonde said taken aback. “For your information today did bring something new,” he turned his head away still hurt from his friends comment.

“Oh really? Did your paintings start talking to you back? What did they say?” Sam mocked him even more.

“No Sam,” Steve he rolled his eyes from Sam’s teasing.

“Oh then please tell me I’m just _dying_ to know,” Sam was still trying to be funny.

“Well I met this guy named Bucky Barnes,” Steve said as he went back to his locker.

“Wait,” Sam held his palm up as if he was mentally pausing life. “You mean the tall dude with the long hair and that huge jacket he always wears? He got a missing-” Sam rubbed his own arm to demonstrate without saying the word.

“Yeah that's the guy,” Steve’s voice trailed off the turned back to face Sam. “Why? You know him?”

“Who the hell doesn't know him?!” Sam hit Steve’s arm with his fist.

“Ow,” Steve wasn't actually hurt but he felt a sting.

“Everyone knows Bucky Barnes! He’s going to be the new quarterback for the football team I swear. I saw him at tryouts and I could hear our coach’s panties drop,” Sam said now wrapped his arms around his textbooks. “How do you not know who he is? You gotta get out of that cave of yours.”

“So he’s popular?” Steve said right after he found his plastic folder.

“Damn right he is!” Sam exaggerated. “How did you even talk to him? He's like an untouchable celebrity now.”

“He came by the art room my free period. He said he had first lunch but he didn't feel like going, and alas we talked,” Steve said as he shut the locker. “He seems like a nice guy.”

“Nice guy? Steve you better not let him slip by. You can hang out with him, get popular and then I’ll get popular-” Sam was about to say something else but the warning bell rang and he just shrugged his shoulders.

“Whatever Sam,” Steve smiled as he swung his backpack over his shoulder.

“Consider yourself lucky Rogers” Sam said as he started walking away.

“Yeah yeah,” Steve said as he walked the opposite direction for his class.

After another hour of class, school finally ended and Steve thought he had time to buy a drink from the vending machines before his bus arrived. The only thing that bugged him was that the only vending machines still on were by the football field. The walk there was troubling when he almost got ran over by walking across the parking lot as a short cut. But miraculously he was able to make it to the old vending machines. The buzz coming from them was comforting and welcoming to the blond. He shuffling through his backpack for his wallet until a familiar voice startled him a second time.

“Steve,” Bucky greeted. His hair was tied back but there was still loose strands that stuck to his face with light sweat. “What are you doing here?” He asked as he leaned against one of the pillars holding the bleachers. Steve could see the strong muscles Bucky had now that he was wearing a black tank top and loose grey sweats. It shown Bucky’s full prosthetic arm. Steve noticed it had to be designed since it looked really fancy for just anyone to get. Maybe Bucky had connections?

“I’m just..buying a little something to drink,” Steve pointed towards the machine.

“Oh,” Bucky stood straight again and walked so he could be standing next to Steve but looked at the old machine. “Let me buy you a drink. It looks like you're having trouble,” he said as he reached for his pocket and found his own leather wallet.

“No you don't have to-” Steve started going through his bag again to try to find his own.

“Let me,” Bucky said placing his fleshed hand on Steve’s shoulder. He walked to the vending machine and pointed to the selection of beverages. “Which one?”

Steve wanted to protest more, but the look Bucky had told him that there's no going around it. “Pepsi if that's okay with you,” he sighed.

“You're a Pepsi guy?” He asked as he inserted a dollar for the drink.

“Yeah,” Steve looked down shyly. He doesn't know how he’s seen Bucky twice today when Sam says he’s basically untouchable.

“So I’m guessing you're here for practice?” Steve asked.

“Nah not practice. It's the second day of tryouts for football. I hope I get in,” Bucky shrugged his shoulders.

“I’m sure you will,” Steve said with a big smile to his lips.

Bucky smiled back and Steve noticed he had a chin dimple. That's one thing that was rare for Steve to see. It actually suited him. The machine made a thump noise when the can fell down. Bucky leaned down to grab the cold Pepsi. Steve could see his strong shoulder blades flex in front of him and Steve was taking in every detail of it. When Bucky stood back up, he had the can in his hand and held it toward Steve’s chest. The blond looked down at his hand and looked back at Bucky while taking the can with his own hand. Steve swore that Bucky laced his fingers with his own as he let go of his drink.

“Well I have a bus to catch so I guess I’ll be going then,” Steve titled his head as he was about to turn around.

“Wait!” Bucky reached his hand to grab Steve by the shoulder. Steve looked back and saw that Bucky pulled out his phone. “I was wondering if I can have your number?” His eyes looked shyly at him under his thick eyelashes.

“Sure,” Steve said taking Bucky's phone. Again, Steve swore Bucky did the thing with his fingers. They both chuckled as they knew what Bucky was doing. Steve typed in his phone number and saved it into Bucky's contacts. “There you go,” Steve said as he handed the phone back.

“Thanks,” Bucky stashed his phone back to his pockets and looked back at Steve holding his gaze. “I’ll text you then?”

“Yeah,” Steve smiled back. What's with all the smiles? It's the most he’s ever done this school year. He adjusted his backpack and started walking again.

“Goodbye Steve,” Bucky said.

“Goodbye Bucky,” Steve called back. Hiding the blush he most certainly had.

Steve crossed the disastrous parking lot again and he was just in time to catch his bus. Even more glad to see that Sam saved him a seat. Though his face clearly looked mad by making him wait.

“What?” Steve asked when he sat down.

His face quickly turned into a devilish smile. “I saw you with Barnes just now,” he said. “At first I didn't think it was you but my god it actually was you!”

“You saw me?” Steve was shocked of Sam’s sight. He always knew he had good vision but he didn't know it was that good.

“Yeah I saw the way he looked at you,” Sam nudged his arm and raising one eyebrow.

“I don't know what you're talking about,” Steve laughed looking out the window when the bus started to move.

“Ah come on,” His friend singsonged. “Don't tell me you he doesn't want to-,” Sam stopped as he got an idea of something better. “You know, _fondue_ with you.”

“What the hell Sam? When are you going to let that go?” Steve shrugged his shoulders hoping to hide from his friend. “Plus, I don't even know if he swings that way.”

“Whatever man, don't lie to me,” Sam shook his head. “Seems like you two are going to be seeing each other way more often if you ask me,” he said as he finally settled down.

“Well,” Steve’s voice wavering, knowing he’ll sorta regret telling his friend this. “He did ask for my number.”

Sam looked back at Steve. His face silently asking if what Steve said was true. Steve smiled back at him not saying anything else and just opened the can of Pepsi. He took a sip and just sat there happy for the rest of the ride home.

Steve was in his room trying to complete his Algebra assignment but now he was too distracted doodling on the worksheet rather than working on the questions. He heard his phone vibrate when he was about to reconsider getting back to work. Steve unlocked his phone and was happy to see a text from a number that wasn't part of his contacts.

**B: Hey it's me Bucky;)**

Steve was busy saving his number before he replied.

**S: I didn't expect a text so soon from you but hi!**

Not long later did Steve felt another buzz from his phone.

**B: I was afraid you gave me a fake number and I just had to check. Can't blame me for wanting to make sure D:**

Steve smiled at the thought of Bucky having an awkward conversation with a stranger if he did give him a fake number.

**S: I would never do that. That would be rude of me.**

**B: Good to know lol. So what are you up to?**

**S: Algebra homework**

**B: Dang sucks for you. I would offer to help but I take Geometry:/**

**S: It's okay I hot this.**

Steve didn't see his misspelling until it was too late.

**S: Got this**So what are you up to?**

**B: Pissing off the neighbors by blasting my music lol ;)**

**S: That's not nice D:**

**B: Nah it's alright :P**

**S: If you say so lol**

**B: Say I was wondering**

**S:??**

**B: Can I bring food to the art room?**

Steve was honestly expecting something else but he’s not rushing.

**S: I guess. I mean there's never a teacher there but I still like to be respectful**

**B: Cool now I know what to do know next time I come;)**

Steve didn't know what Bucky meant by that and the winky face but he proceeded to keep their conversation going. Steve managed to be responsible enough to finish his homework. Steve was still texting Bucky until it was already 10 p.m.

**S: It’s getting late Bucky**

**B: Oh I guess so..you want to go rest now?**

**S: Yeah call me a nerd but I like to sleep before midnight**

**B: Okay nerd goodnight:)**

**S: lol Goodnight**

Steve was a bit lonely after that last text. He rolled under his bedsheets and shuffled between them to get comfortable for the night. He was relieved to close his eyes after looking at his bright phone screen for the past couple of hours. Images of Bucky crossed his thoughts as he slowly drifted to sleep.

Today brought something new...and this time he was happy of the change. 


	2. For Him.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boo.

Steve spent the next school day trying to find any sight of Bucky. Sam was right, if Bucky hadn't come to him then he would have never known he even existed. Still, he missed the guy. _Oh god was he actually into him?_ Of all the people he could think of it had to be Bucky and those damn pretty eyes of his. It was only second period when Steve caught himself in a haze, sketching Bucky’s eyes on his notes. In third period, his teacher called him out when his head was temporarily in the clouds thinking about last night’s texts. When lunch came around, Steve looked around the cafeteria every five minutes in hopes to find the long haired sophomore.

Sam, on the other hand, was sitting right in front of him getting annoyed by Steve’s eyes roaming and not paying attention to him.

“Steve, hey!” Sam waved his hands in front of the blonde to snap him out of whatever trance he was currently in.

“What? Oh-” Steve’s eyes widened in from when he realized he wasn't giving his friend proper attention to their conversation. “I’m sorry I didn't hear a word you said,” he tried to cute his way out of it.

“Steve, be honest,” Sam crossed both of his arms on top to the lunch table and leaned closer to Steve with a serious look. “This is about Bucky ain't it?” He questioned.

“What? No, why would you think that?” Steve broke his eye contact with Sam and instead looked down at the abomination his school called ‘ _food_ ’. He poked his plastic fork around it to distract himself and hope Sam would quickly change the topic.

Unfortunately, Sam didn't. “I told you he’s famous, man. You ain't gonna find him here. He’s probably off campus,” Sam proceeded to open the bag of chips he bought from the new vending machine in the cafeteria. He was still munching on a chip when he added, “I’m sorry Steve but seeing you two together I doubt this is the last time you see him, remember?” Sam nudged Steve’s arm to cheer him up.

“Yeah, okay,” Steve said only looking up to see Sam offering his bag of chips. “Don't mind if I do,” he said with his hand already digging through the bag. The rest of the lunch period Steve listened to Sam talking about his latest project in his engineering class. He also talked about some guy who he had in that class. Something about how he was so advanced that he knew more about the course than his teacher did. Though Steve didn't listen to that part. His thoughts were slowly replaying the touch of Bucky’s fingers on his own when he bought him a drink.

“Yeah he’s the one who made the blueprints for Bucky's prosthetic arm..” Sam said casually.

That brought Steve's attention back. He accidentally coughed on a piece of chip after the words fell off his friend’s mouth.

“Who designed Bucky's prosthetic again?” Steve asked having his hand to his chest to catch his breath.

Sam’s face was annoyed again from Steve’s lack of concentration. “Really Steve? I was talking about Tony Stark. Does the name ring a bell?” Sam looked at him in a way that Steve felt like this was a test, meaning he should know.

Steve stared at Sam silent for a moment trying to process who his friend must be talking about. The name was familiar to him he just had to pinpoint just who it was.

Then Steve remembered. “ _Oh_! Tony! He’s the guy who skipped a year and now he's a junior like me right?”

“Exactly,” Sam said relieved that Steve still remembered and that he wasn't completely oblivious.

“Why did Bucky let him do all the work? Shouldn't he have gotten someone with a real degree to do it?” Steve went back to eating the remaining chips Sam offered him.

“One, Tony is way better, and two, Tony and Bucky’s parents were close,” Sam reasoned.

“What do you mean they were close?” Steve’s face looked like he was totally lost.

“I don't know that part,” Sam shrugged but not looking at Steve while doing so. “Maybe you should ask Bucky,” he said. “You're getting closer to him than anyone else is.”

Steve remained silent for a moment again. He didn't know if Sam honestly didn't know or if he was being sarcastic. He knew better than to press further so he dropped it. The rest of the time was just casual talk. This time Steve quit the distractions. After lunch both friends walked towards their lockers. Steve was rummaging through his own trying to find his textbook until a familiar face leaned back beside the open locker.

“Steve,” Bucky’s soft voice caught his attention.

“Bucky,” Steve said still startled that Bucky now suddenly shows his face.

“Quick question,” Bucky roamed his eyes on Steve before saying. “Do you like burgers?”

“Uhh yeah?” Steve was not sure the whole purpose of the conversation, but he went along with it.

“Great!” Bucky straightened up and started to get ready to leave for class. He looked back towards Steve once more before disappearing through the crowd. “See you later Steve,” he waved his goodbyes and continued along.

“Bye,” Steve’s voice croaked and gave an awkward wave. He was even more confused after that. He looked back at Sam to see if his friend had any idea what just happened.

Sam shook his head and laughed before saying, “Don't look at me Steve. I don't have a clue what all that was about.”

Steve looked back at the crowded hallway trying to process the reason of Bucky’s question. Nothing made sense and so Steve looked down in defeat. He went back to find his textbook and rushed to class just in time before the final bell rang. Great it's finally the last period of the day. That was his advanced painting class and god could he use a break from today. Finally, his escape where he could get lost in his projects. Luckily today he was going to start a new project and he already had an idea in his mind. He was going to paint the back of his house mainly focusing on his bedroom window where a large oak tree grows by the side. It looks as if he could climb the tree and slide in and out his window if he ever decides to sneak out at night. Not like he was going to do it, but the thrill was right there.

He printed the image from his phone to the classroom’s printer. Now having a larger copy of his reference he started to set up for his project. Steve lost track of time while setting the light outline on his canvas that he was startled when his teacher put a palm on his shoulder to tell him to tell him school was dismissed. Steve rushed to put everything back in place and gently placed his canvas on the class’s drying rack. He practically ran to the back to the school to catch his bus. Sam, again, saved a seat for him. They spent the entire ride home talking about Steve's new project. Sam commented on the fact that anyone could climb Steve’s tree and kidnap him if they wanted to. Steve considered for a moment if he should cut some branches in case that situation does ever happen.

When Steve got home, he contemplated whether or not to text Bucky first or not. He didn't want to seem desperate though. So he’ll wait.

And waited…

And waited...still no text from Bucky.

Steve’s heart was sinking for not being in Bucky’s thoughts that evening. _What if he’s busying himself with something actually fun_? Steve dropped headfirst to his pillow and furthered his insecurities. He felt ashamed. Of course Bucky had better things than Steve in his life. He’s practically the most amazing athlete at school. Steve can't help that Bucky’s also humorous, easy going, talented, heartwarming, and so kind. Steve’s chest started to feel light and had a chilly cold go down his spine. _What was this feeling?_

Steve lifted his head a bit and felt his cheek brush against something wet. He looked down at his pillow and saw two damp spots. He blinked and felt his lashes stick together.

“No no no,” Steve shook his head and raised both his hands to his face as he got off of bet to the bathroom across his bedroom hall. He flipped the light switch and instantly saw his reflection in the mirror. What he saw was his flushed cheeks and puffy eyes. He got closer to inspect the wet trails still visible on the edge of his eyes. “I cried for a guy I just met,” Steve said in disappointed embarrassment. His head hung low as he washed his face. He’s too helpless when it comes to Bucky and it started to scare Steve. It felt like as if he’s falling.

Next morning came around and Steve woke up so groggy and lightheaded that he just wanted to slump back to bed and sleep forever. Away from life; away from Bucky. As if that was possible. Steve got ready against sheer will and making little attempt to make it better by putting on his favorite plain baseball sleeve shirt combined with his faded out jeans. He made his way to school drowsy with laziness. The first two class periods went on forever and the crowded hallways suffocated him despite his height. All of his body ached in second period and his hair got ruffled up from Steve fiddling it with his hands all period. He looked absolutely horrible simply because he didn't get a text.

His classmate that sat next to him noticed all of it. Every now and then she’ll look at him with a weird look. The fact that she even noticed him made Steve feel even worse. She never bothered to bat an eye at him as if he wasn't even there. Now that she could tell Steve existed and it felt like he was going to be sick. He laid his head down using both his arms as cushions and tried to imagine being anywhere but here. That was until he got a tap on his shoulder. He looked up and found that his classmate had a mirror in one hand and a comb in the other. She handed it to him and Steve nervously accepted. He looked down at the two items and looked back up at his surprisingly friendly classmate.

“You look like shit,” her voice rolled with a thick accent.

“Thanks?” Steve’s voice whispered.

“I’m Wanda,” she introduced herself. She even went as far as to sit up straight instead of leaning on her desk like she always does. That was new.

“Steve,” the blonde said in response. “Thank you for the-” he lifted both items to gesture what he meant.

“You look like a cat just threw up its vomit in your head,” she went further. _Okay maybe not so friendly after_ _all_. “No worries, you need it more than me,” After that she faced back in the lesson that was taking so long.

Steve proceeded to fix his hair as best as he could with what Wanda gave him. After he adjusted his crazy hair, he then wipe the sleep off his eyes that made him look like he had goo leaking out of them. He looked better and from that he felt better about himself. He reached towards Wanda’s desk to return what practically saved him for the rest of the day. She gave a simple smile and looked back to the front.

Steve was relieved that second period was finally over. This meant that he could enjoy being alone with his paintings. That reminder stopped Steve for a quick second because that meant that he’ll feel all lonely again now that Bucky has gotten bored of him. All in all, the art room was his escape so maybe today wouldn't be as bad.

The crowded hallways were finally starting to die out as Steve made it towards the art room. So far he was relieved of the silence and he could feel his head clear from this morning. Steve turned the old knob on the door and pushed as he casually made his way in.

Though something felt was entirely different. Usually, the art room's lights would be off because of the wall’s huge windows that let the sun light up the room instead. This time, the room was very dark with all the windows being covered by a huge pieces of fabric that the closet kept. There were a few candles in the back of the classroom and also where Steve would paint. When Steve trailed his eyes even further he noticed that his forest painting was back in the exact same spot in an easel. Steve walked towards the painting feeling creeped out by everything. When he was just a few steps between the painting he noticed that there was a huge candle on the floor right in front of the easel. It's light shined up to the canvas as if it was the main feature out of everything in the room. Steve was careful not to step in any other candles along the way. By the time Steve reached his painting, he saw what looked to be a red rose sitting on the easel’s base where one would leave their paintbrush. He slowly reached for it now being curious of why something so pretty would be in a creepy setting. He was admiring the rose pedals until he jumped when he heard the sound of the door close. He panicked and saw his life flash before his eyes in the now dark room only lighten with candles. He looked back and was so relieved to see that gorgeous face again.

“Steve,” Bucky smiled at him under the candle light. One side of his hair was tucked behind his ear while the other side had lots of strands that covered everything except his eye. He leaned his back against the door which he closed.

“Bucky,” Steve breathed out that he didn't know he was holding. He looked around again and pointed to all the candles. “What’s all this?”

“I thought I’d do a small exhibition for you,” Bucky said as he made his way to Steve. “I know it might not be the best that you deserve but I tried,” he shrugged his shoulders as he looked down from being nervous.

Steve looked around one more time. Once he understood what Bucky meant he could see how the room was actually layers out. Bucky made the whole place revolve around his painting. Only giving most of the light to one side if the room where the easel stood acting as if the rest of the room didn't exist. Only that painting of green. Steve looked back at the rose on his hand and gave in to the whole concept of it. Bucky set up everything for Steve.

“How did you-?” Steve was about to ask before Bucky beat him to it.

“I might or might not of asked around about the art room’s schedule, which infact does not have a single class for today,” Bucky said casually while having both his arms behind his back. “I also might of faked a headache in second period and sneaked in here, go through the closet, get all those pieces of whatever that is,” Bucky pointed towards the fabric material covering the windows. “Oh and I maybe went through your slot to find your painting, set it back up, and stole my neighbors candles she keeps in her garage.”

“Bucky you stole these?” Steve said in shock. He was about to comment something about it when Bucky again interrupted him.

“Don't stress, I promise to bring ‘em all back.”

Bucky eased Steve saying that. It didn't last for long when Bucky stood next to Steve. Their shoulders brushing against one another. Suddenly Steve thanked the world for Wanda giving him a comb to fix himself. He couldn't have imagined the what might of happened if it wasn't for her. Now Steve and Bucky were just staring at each other in the dark. Steve dared not to break their gaze or else he feared Bucky might back away, so they both remained still and stayed shoulder to shoulder in silence. Then Bucky smiled as he put an arm around Steve’s shoulders.

“You look nice today,” he said lifting his head up with a proud smirk.

“T-Thanks,” Steve looked away to attempt to hide his most obvious blush all over his face. He doesn't know what Bucky was getting at, but it sure as hell working.

“You hungry?” Bucky asked now backing away to look for something. Steve missed the warmth of his arm around him instantly.

“You want to go to lunch?” Steve asked wondering if that's what Bucky meant. He didn't want to leave just yet because he wanted to stay a bit more with Bucky by his side.

“No, god no,” Bucky cringed his face and shook his head. Steve could tell then and there Bucky hated the cafeteria. Steve smiled at how normal that made him. A little less like a perfect celebrity; a little more like another student in the common high school.

“I brought a lil somethin instead,” Bucky said as he walked towards one of the student desks and reached under it to reveal a woven basket in his hands. Steve quickly knew that Bucky was planning to eat lunch with him here in the art room together with the food that Bucky must have made. Steve’s chest started to warm up and had to take a deep breath to try to calm himself down. He never thought he’d ever had someone do something this special for him. Even when he just met Bucky two days ago. Bucky opened one side of the basket and pulled out a large blanket. He placed the basket on the floor again and unfolded the dark maroon blanket on the floor.

Steve couldn't believe Bucky was going this far for him. “We could just sit on the desks?” He suggested.

“Now that wouldn't be any fun,” Bucky said as he spread the blanket and lowered it on the floor. Steve still wasn't used to the feeling of what was going on.

“There,” Bucky said as he pulled the ends of the blanket slightly to even it out. “Let's sit,” he said as he made himself comfortable on the floor.

Steve walked towards the blanket Bucky was sitting on and lowered himself down to sit properly. He still has the rose in his hands. Bucky still smiled at him knowing Steve was not used to all this. He reached towards the basket again and the first thing he took out was two cans of Pepsi. Steve wanted to laugh as Bucky remembered what Steve’s favorite drink was. He looked at Bucky and he saw the same reaction on his face. They both laughed at the silly detail that Bucky made. He handed the can to Steve which the other happily took. Bucky proceeded to pull out plates and napkins out before he pulled out two tin foiled wrapped burgers.

Steve suddenly remembered about Bucky asking him about burgers. He felt his heart swell with warmth. This was the reason why Bucky asked him that silly question. He was planning all this for Steve. He was so happy in that moment and confused because he doesn't know why Bucky is being extremely nice to him. He unwrapped his burger and realized that it was still very warm.

“Did you make this?” Steve asked before diving into his burger. He let out an audible moan from the juiciness of the burger now melting in his mouth. He reached for a napkin to wipe off the grease. When he looked up he saw Bucky who seemed like he was frozen in place just starting at Steve. He blinked several times as looked down and coughed trying to get his mind focused on what Steve just said.

“Oh uh yeah I had help,” he said in a low voice in order to sound cool but Bucky choked up again after he said that.

“Really? Who helped you?” Steve asked. As he reached for the bag of chips Bucky pulled out earlier.

“My friend, Wanda, she taught me how to make the seasoning for the patties while my parents were at work,” Bucky said before taking a sip of this drink.

Steve’s eyes widened when Bucky mentioned about Wanda. So she knew about all this. No wonder she helped Steve out last period. It was all because she knew this was all going to happen today. Steve had the sudden feeling that there's no way he could thank her enough.

“I’m guessing you like the burger?” Bucky slides his hand to lean closer to Steve. His face looked heavenly against the candle light.

“They're amazing,” Steve smiled back.

They ate together enjoying the others company. Bucky slowly made his way next to Steve's side. Both of their cheeks hurt from smiling so much. Their lunch now long gone and talking about school. Steve admired his one piece exhibition Bucky made for him. The golden light made everything look perfect, especially Bucky. Of course Steve wouldn't admit that outloud. Steve was starting to doze off from from being stuffed and the low lighted setting around them. Bucky noticed Steve’s eyes were drowsy with sleep. He straightened his back and uncrossed his legs to that they're flat against the floor pressed together. Steve was confused with what Bucky was doing but Bucky then looked at him with his face flustered.

“You can lay down on my lap if you want,” he said.

Steve took a moment to remember what Bucky had said. Then his face lit up and his cheeks went rosy. “Are you serious?” Steve asked.

“Well I wouldn't ask you if I wasn't,” Bucky said a matter of factly. “Come here,” he said reaching both his arms towards Steve’s shoulders. Steve could feel the cold metal even through his clothing. By that touch he remembered about Tony making that arm and Sam telling Steve to ask Bucky why their families were close, but he didn't want to ruin the mood so he quickly dismissed the thought. Bucky guided him to turn around and lowered him so that his head would rest on Bucky’s lap. Steve sighed in relief now that his head stopped feeling heavy. He looked up at Bucky once he was comfortable. He saw him with a small smile on his lips and his hair having strands stick out in front of his face. Steve felt Bucky’s hands stroke his blond hair and it felt so relaxing to him. Bucky trailed his flesh hand down to Steve’s cheek. He could feel the back of Bucky’s soft fingers against his skin and suddenly his face was warming up again under Bucky's gaze. Bucky’s eyes widen the moment he remembered the rose Steve has left before. The long haired looked up in search for the rose and reached with metal hand towards the pretty flower. Once he had it in his hand he looked at his a moment before giving it back to Steve. The blond honestly forgot about the rose when he was too busy focusing on Bucky.

“For you, _sleeping beauty_ ,” Bucky said his voice felt like silk against Steve’s ears.

Steve gladly took the rose from Bucky's sly fingers. So sly that he laced his fingers against Steve’s like he did before. The elder felt his heart skip a beat from what Bucky was doing to him. Steve collected his courage and puffed up his chest. “Why did you this?”

“Do what?” Bucky asked still caressing one side of Steve’s face.

“All _this_ , Buck,” Steve said looking at the room and back at the easel still standing tall.

“Because I think you're pretty cool,” Bucky said with a light chuckle.

“Please, you're way better than me,” Steve chuckled. “You're funny, you get along with everybody because you're the nicest person I’ve ever met,” Steve continued, "You're practically the greatest athlete, but you seem so normal because you hate lunch" he laighed. The moment he was done, he felt truly embarrassed for confessing all of what he thought of Bucky as. Steve felt the hands stop and so did his heart. He knew he shouldn't of left his guard down that easily in front of Bucky. Now he must think he's a total loser who obsesses over jocks. Bucky did the exact opposite.

“There’s your reason right there Steve,” Bucky traced Steve’s jaw up to his chin. He tilted his chin so that the blond would look at him. “You see so much more in me. Not once did you mentioned about my looks. You see who I am as any other person and I think you're amazing for that,” Bucky's voice was so confident the whole time. He looked at Steve with so much care and never had Steve felt so small yet significant in his life. Steve also noticed how right Bucky was. He never said anything about how attractive Bucky is when that's the first thing people think of at the mention of his name.

Steve saw Bucky as someone kind and sweet, not hot, sexy, and popular. Though it didn't mean that wasn't true but it's not the same. Steve held the rose in front of his face in a pointless attempt to hide behind it. Bucky laughed warmly. He lowered his head closer to Steve. His nose brushed lightly against the untouched side of Steve’s face. The blonde squirmed as the touch felt like electricity going down to his very core.

“Don't you hide from me,” he teased. Bucky heard a buzz from what must have been his phone. He reached his flesh hand behind him and pulled his phone out. His face went in a short second of shock. “Shit,” he said.

“What happened?” Steve asked now worried.

“The bell is gonna ring in like five minutes,” Bucky said as he stashed away his phone. “Will you lift up your head angel?” he asked.

“Oh uh yeah,” Steve stuttered and lifted his head up from Bucky’s lap.

“Is it okay that I leave the stuff here? I have a gym bag that I left in the closet,” Bucky pointed to the back of the room. “I can just come back and stuff the candles there,” he explained right when he walked to the front of the classroom to turn on the lights.

“I’ll help put out the candles,” Steve offered as he already put one out. Bucky gladly accepted his help.

It took two minutes to blow out the candles and an extra minute to remove the fabric from all the windows. Steve offered to put them away and Bucky wanted to refuse the offer but Steve was the only one who really knows how to put everything up when it belongs to the classroom. Once everything was aside they were done and both were left standing alone in the room. Bucky closed the gap between them and was confident enough to slide his hands on Steve's shoulders and lowered them to rest on Steve’s waist. The blond had goosebumps from the touch of Bucky’s hands. “Did you like everything?” Bucky asked him with his head tilted to the side.

“I love it,” Steve said gaining his own confidence to rest his own hands on Bucky’s arms. It made Bucky’s bright smile shine impossibly more.

“Well aren't you such a doll,” Bucky teased as he reached Steve’s hand with his flesh hand. His fingers felt warm against Steve’s hand.

Bucky held his hand and brought it to his lips. They felt so soft and warm against Steve’s painting hand. Steve felt a fire in his cheeks and he couldn't believe that Bucky was here standing right in front of him kissing his hand. He was too caught up in the moment that he automatically reached closer to kiss Bucky on the cheek. When he pulled back Bucky was blown away from Steve’s sudden act. He was about to say something when the bell echoed in the quiet room. Bucky then instead decided to hold both of Steve’s hands with his own and looked at him sincerely in the eyes.

“I guess that's my cue,” Bucky smiled.

“Yeah,” Steve mumbled under his breath with his head down looking at the tile floor.

“This was great,” Bucky said now swinging both their hands. “I had a great time.”

“Me too,” Steve said his eyes crinkled from his smile.

“Good bye then Steve,” Bucky had let go of Steve’s that the blond missed immediately. That changed when Bucky pulled him in for a hug. He felt his broad chest that was firm compared to Steve’s soft ones. The younger wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck and Steve hooked his own under Bucky's arms and felt his strong shoulder blades. He also felt the metal under the long haired dark green shirt.

“Bye Bucky,” Steve’s voice sounded mumbled against Bucky’s shoulder.

Steve let go when he remembered that Bucky needed to go to class. He still had his hands on Bucky’s arms when he lectured him. “Go, I don't want you to be late,” he said.

Bucky rolled his eyes and swinged his head back, “I don't wanna,” he whined.

“Well too bad,” Steve said pushing Bucky towards the door. “Now go,” he said giving one last push.

“I’ll text you,” Bucky called out.

“I’ll be waiting,” Steve said.

He heard the click of the door close and he was once again left alone in the art room. This time he was happy instead of lonely and doubtful like he was earlier. He decided not to work on any school art projects, he pulled out his personal sketchbook and pencils from his backpack. He sat in one of the dark tables and started to sketch Bucky’s wonderful smile. It's something he just can't get out of his mind.


	3. I Think Of Him All The Time

Steve met Bucky every other day though the weekdays because how the school schedule worked. At first it was unbearable for both of them not being by each other's side, but as days flew by Steve and Bucky compromised by texting in between classes. Steve couldn't remember the last time he was this happy because of someone. Usually it was art related activities and topics that got him hyped up about things. With Bucky he feels the like the same thing, only sweeter.

For every time Bucky comes to the art room, he brings something for Steve. It would be something simple sometimes, like a candy bar or handing him a Pepsi. It’s like he’s never going to let the fact that Steve likes Pepsi go. On this particular day though, Bucky handed him a large plastic bag that looked heavy.

“What’s this?” He asked still sitting on his barstool working on the window painting. Steve takes his time on paintings when there's architecture involved.

“It's for you Steve,” the dark haired said looking at Steve with his soft eyes under his long dark lashes. It threw the blond off that he looked away to hide his awkward blush. He took the bag from Bucky and took a deep breath.

Curiousity got to Steve when he looked what was inside the bag. He reached his hand inside and felt something oddly familiar. He pulled it out to see a plastic paint palette. His eyes widened and looked back down to see there was still stuff inside. He balanced the palette between his fingers while he still carried the bag for his free hand to reveal a set of paint brushes and a long box that displayed lots tubes of acrylic paints that came in a variety of colors. Steve was lost of words from receiving so much supplies from Bucky. Steve gasped when he noticed that the paints were of a professional brand that Steve was obsessed with. He also knew that it was _very_ expensive.

“Oh Bucky,” he whispered. His voice was kept light from his current shock. “Did you buy this?” He looked back to his favorite pair of eyes who was giving him a smirk in return.

“Nah I just stole them,” he joked. He tucks both his hands inside his varsity jacket and kicked a stool to be next to Steve. “I’m kiddin’! I’m an honest man Steve,” he said as he flips his hair out of his face.

“Buck,” Steve said as he looked at the athlete next to him with a serious stare. “The acrylics alone are expensive enough. How did you afford all of this?”

Bucky looked at the blond for a moment in appreciation of Steve’s face. He looked as if he was a very concerned mother asking their children where they bought condoms. “I never spend all of my allowance so it always just piles up. You’ve been complaining about your brushes being old and that the school’s brushes are crap. I went to some art store and asked what's best to buy,” Bucky started to scratch the back of his head with his prosthetic. “At first she showed me really cheap ones. I told her I was looking for the, what I say? _Professional ones_. She handed me a packet like the one I bought but it was, like, really small, so I bought the complete set instead.”

“S-Shut up,” Steve stuttered. He hugged the set of acrylics high on his chest around his large arms. “This is easily $200 Bucky why?”

“Because I want to spoil you,” Bucky stood to ruffle the blond’s hair everywhere. “But really it's because you're so good at what you do Steve. I thought the right thing to do is to get you only the best,” he cupped Steve’s face. He started to massage the junior’s temples with his thumbs. His stare was sincere to Steve that his mouth hung open in awe.

“I can't accept this,” he shook his head and squeezed his eyes trying to convince himself that this was too much. “You didn't have to go through all that trouble.”

“Nuh uh, Steve this is yours!” He strictly said. It was a voice Steve was too scared to argue against. He looked down at the tile floor and curled his fingers tighter around the acrylics.

“I don't know how to thank you,” Steve mumbled.

“That's easy,” Bucky joyfully said reaching for one of his pockets and pulled out two purple tickets. “You’re going to be stuck with me _all day_ this Saturday,” he said is a drawn out voice.

“What?”

“You're going with me to the state fair,” he wiggled his eyebrows in a playful manner to get Steve excited. Under his charm, Steve was definitely excited.

“How did you get these?!” Steve snatched the tickets off of the sophomore’s hand.

“I know a guy who’s a journalist and he got a whole bunch of tickets at work. I just so happen to get the last two,” Bucky bragged.

“Wow, Bucky this is so-,” Steve paused think of what word could describe his feelings. “This is great. So I get to go with you, right?”

“That's the point babydoll,” Bucky reached for Steve's hand and brought it close to his lips. “Just you, me, and some funnel cake,” he joked. Steve laughed at that but was still shying away with his trembling hand.

Bucky chuckled and shook his head. He loved the fact that Steve wasn't use to flirting. He still held the blond’s hand but now with both hands. Steve felt Bucky's cool metal underneath his hand and his warm one on top. Bucky sat down again on his stool never letting go of Steve’s hand. They sat so close that their hips brushed against the other. The younger decided to push the limits and leaned his head on Steve’s shoulder making his chest touch the older’s lower arm.

“Have dinner with me Saturday, Steve,” Bucky started to trace the junior’s hand.

Steve looked down at Bucky. He couldn't see his face because the long haired was too busy rustling his cheek against his arm. It popped in Steve’s mind that Bucky can also be shy. _So he’s not always that confident huh?_ He thought. To think that someone incredibly perfect as Bucky could be afraid of rejection made Steve hold the fact precious. It meant that the one before him actually care. Steve was starting to find more layers that make up Bucky Barnes and he felt so special for being able to witness all of it.

Steve lowered his head and reached to kiss the top of Bucky’s messy head. That made the athlete finally look up. He wasn't wearing his famous smile he usually had but instead had his lips parted and his eyebrows scrunched up in surprise. Looks like Steve was correct of Bucky being very nervous that Steve would turn him down.

“Only if you're paying,” Steve teased.

“It’d be my pleasure,” Bucky purred. He intertwined his warm fingers around the other’s hand. After that he snuggled his face against Steve's shoulder once again. “Is it okay if I stay like this?” His voice sounded muffled on Steve's arm.

“Yeah it's alright,” Steve gave a light squeeze to Bucky’s hand and then let his fingers slide away. Bucky was confused and missed the touch of Steve’s left hand. His eyes widened when Steve placed his hand on top of his now. “That way our hands won't start to sweat,” he explained.

Bucky smiled at that. Though it was a smile Steve didn't see because it was hidden. In fact, he has yet to see the kind of smile Bucky had at the moment. It wasn't his usual sly smirk that worked like magic. It was a smile that he only made when he was truly happy about something. It wasn't a smile meant for anyone but him and his emotions. Steve made him happy every time he thinks about the beautiful blond and he didn't dare to ruin it by making a fool of himself. To Bucky, he had to be perfect to Steve. He also wanted Steve to see him as him at the same time but he was so scared. He’s let Steve this far and they were about to get even closer. He feared about what would happen when the day came yet he was so excited about it.

“Bucky,” Steve broke the silence right when he picked up his paintbrush for his project.

“What is it?”

“Thank you,” he said sincerely. “For this,” he motioned the plastic bag that was now placed gently on the floor. “This really means a lot to me. I’m so happy really. Sometimes I think you're too nice to me,” he mumbled.

“Well, you're very welcome,” Bucky replied.

\----

Steve was laying down on his bed filled with papers and other junk he was too lazy to clear out. Naturally, the teen was too preoccupied with his phone. He had yet to fill his best friend Sam in with him and Bucky.

**S.R: Sam I have important news reply dammit**

Not even a second later he heard a ding coming from his phone.

**S.W: Chill I’m here what's going on?**

**S.R: Bucky and I are going to the state fair:D**

Steve waited for his friend’s reply but kept on seeing the “typing” text bubble appear and disappear over and over again.

 **S.W: YOURE DATING BUCKY?!?**!

Steve’s eyes widened after reading that text and almost dropped his phone from his friend’s sudden statement.

**S.R: WTF? No he just invited me he didn't ask me out out**

**S.W: Did he invite you to dinner?**

**S.R: Yes…**

**S.W: Dude. You are so going on a date with THE Bucky Barnes!**

**S.R: Is that really a date???**

**S.W: Yes bro wow you're dating the best athlete in our school**

**S.R: Wait I don't even know what we really are tho**

**S.W: Ohh did you not tell him you play on that team?**

**S.R: No…**

**S.W: God dammit Steve**

**S.R: Hey don't say that! And don't tell anybody any of this!!! I don't want any misleading rumors._.**

**S.W: Oh okay Mr. Superstar I’ll keep your secret**

**S.R: Thanks!**

**S.W: Don't thank me you don't know I might slip**

**S.R: I know you won't ttyl it's getting late**

**S.W: Sleep is for the weak Rogers so bye**

\----

It was the day before Steve’s date with Bucky. He was sitting down in the diner table with his mother right beside him. It’s been awhile since they were able to have a proper evening together. Steve’s mother, Sarah Rogers, worked as a nurse, and if that wasn't hard enough, she was a single mother as well. She’s almost never home, and when she is, she spends most of the time sleeping. Both Sarah and Steve worked as a team, she works to pay the bills, Steve stays at home to take care of the house. Meaning Steve cleans, cooks, does the laundry, and buys the groceries. It's not completely hard for him since Sam’s parents helped him out and to check in on him.

Now was his chance to tell his mom about his plans tomorrow before she heads to sleep. Steve took a deep breath in and sighed to ease his nerves. After he collected himself, he turned to face his mother but before he could even say a word his mom stopped eating and looked at Steve with a look that she knew something's going on.

“You seem on edge,” she said resting her chin on her hands against the diner table.

“Sorry,” Steve looked down and shook his head while internally called himself an idiot. “It's nothing bad I swear!” He insisted.

“Are you sure?” She reached for her son’s hand and looked at him straight in the eyes making sure Steve wasn't hiding anything.

“Yes i-it's…this is actually a good thing,” he gave a small smile to convince his mom in front of him.

“Oh?” Her expression looked more interested rather than concerned. “Tell me then,” she said leaning in a bit more to let her son know he’s got her attention.

“Yeah, I was invited to go to the state fair tomorrow,” he said looking down at his plate and smiled to himself from the excitement tomorrow would bring. “I just wanted to tell you in before then.”

“You're going with Sam?” She asked.

“Uhhh,” Steve’s voice trailed off from being afraid that she might not like that Steve is going with Bucky. “No, I’m going with Bucky, he’s a friend I’ve made recently.”

“Really?” She raised an eyebrow after Steve explained. “Just who is this Bucky kid anyways?”

 _Damn how do I explain Bucky?_ Steve screamed internally. “Well-,” he started. “I’ve heard he’s really good at football, but for someone who's been praised about for his talents, he’s a pretty normal guy.” And very pretty, Steve’s mind was doing things to him and now was not the time. “He’s really nice and he’s got this confidence about himself that makes him so noticeable.”

“ _Steve_ ,” her voice got stern. “We’ve had this talk already,” she reached for her glass filled with her favorite orange soda. Seems like the both of them had strange tastes for beverages. After she had a sip she went to the point, “One day you come and tell me ‘ _Mom, I like boys and girls_ ’ and now I gotta pay extra close attention to what you do,” she pouted but went on, “Now I’m going to have to ask you. Are you going on a date?”

Steve sat there frozen when his mom caught on. His face was now visibly a shade of crimson in contrast of his blond hair. It was such an embarrassment for Steve to talk about this kind of personal stuff with his mom and he swore he’s never going to get used to it. Though Steve couldn't answer the question because he didn't know himself. He did what he was raised to do and that was to always be honest.

“I don't know,” he frowned upon not knowing. “But I do like him,” he added the only thing he does know, “A lot.”

Sarah smiled at that. Her son finally found someone worth mentioning to her. She's been worrying about Steve not having anyone to count on but Sam. It was like a weight was lifted off her shoulders and she was able to breathe easier than before. For her son to be this happy she didn't want to ruin it for him one bit. It was hard but she trusts Steve enough to not do anything that involved trouble. She reached to Steve once again and held both of his hands with her own. The mother smiled widely through her tired self at Steve, “Then I hope you have lots of fun tomorrow.”

Steve let out a long breath he didn't know he was holding after his mom approved of him going with someone still new. They both returned their attention back on their dinner while they exchanged small bits of conversation. After they both finished Steve's mom said something about getting ready for bed. Steve got up and made his way to do the dishes from today before he went back to his room. After doing so, his mom was long gone in her room sleeping for the night before her early shift tomorrow. Everyday Steve admired how strong his mom is and how she puts up with work for him. She was like a superhero, helping people back at the hospital and looking after Steve at the same time being a true role model for her son.

After getting everything set for tomorrow Steve was now laying in bed with all the lights turned off in his house. It was close to the middle of the night when Steve’s phone lit up and buzzed next to him. The blond’s eyes stung against the phone’s screen as he picked it up and saw that Bucky had texted him. He unlocked his phone to read the text.

**B: Hey:) just telling you that I’ll be picking you up at 1 if that's okay with you**

**S: That's great I’ll be sure to be ready by then**

They both continued on with what they’ll do tomorrow at the fair. Steve made sure to send Bucky his address so he wouldn't get lost when he picked him up. They didn't talk about how long they were going to be there and Steve didn't know if he should've brought it up. He didn't have a curfew that he was aware of so he decided it could wait. They talked until Bucky asked if Steve wanted to sleep already and the blond agreed very much so. He tossed and turned around his sheets being too excited for tomorrow. He was also scared about everything at the same time. He didn't know what he was going to do once they were there because Steve wasn’t always the smoothest person in the planet. It’s been forever that he’s been invited to anywhere by someone. He hoped Bucky could lead for him so that it would be easier. Steve managed to settle himself and slowly drifted to sleep.

\----

When Steve woke from his slumber by a bird's nest that was just outside his window, he lazily muted their songs by pulling his pillow to cover his ears. He was still drowsy and wondered if it was okay to go back to sleep before he got ready. He flopped to his other side and glanced at the clock placed on top the drawer beside his bed, which read 11:47 a.m. _Now is time to get the hell up._

Steve slid off his bed from panic and landed on the floor with a thump. He kicked away from the covers that got tangled from his fall and clumsily ran to the bathroom. He rushed taking his clothes off and preparing his shower at the same time that almost gotten himself injured when he almost slip from the hurry. After showering and not dying from the process, he got out to wash his face and brush his teeth.

The blond wrapped his towel around his waist and got back to his room to get dressed. When he opened his closet door he went through what was inside it and suddenly his mind was blank and had no idea what to wear. He didn't know where he should start and what he should not bother looking. He didn't want to look tacky yet he didn't want to look too formal for an outside fair. He obviously needed help so he did what any normal person would do in this case emergencies, call his best friend. Steve went through his contacts and called Sam in hopes he’ll be awake by now. After a few rings and a few paranoid thoughts about looking like a clown, Sam picked up.

“Hello?” His voice sounded groggy and Steve could hear rustling of sheets.

“Sam I need your help,” he said flopping down to his bed. “Can you come over?”

“What? Like right now?” His friend confused but then started to worry. “Steve are you in trouble? Are you okay?” Sam questioned further.

“Sam I don't know what to wear when I go out with Bucky today,” Steve said looking at his open closet in fear.

“What the hell Steve,” he groand out and Steve heard more rustling sounds. Sam was waking up now and Steve thanked for whoever send Sam to help him in times of need. “I’m coming hold on diva.”

\----

Steve waited an extra ten minutes for Sam to get out of bed and get to his house. When Steve opened the door for his friend he was still only covered by his long towel. Sam didn't hide his disgust since he just woke up. They both rushed to Steve’s room and Sam went to work immediately. Sam suggested various of outfits and sorts that Steve all declined in which was getting his friend frustrated.

“How ‘bout this one?” Sam pulled out a white plain t-shirt. “This one will show off your muscles.”

“Ehhh no,” Steve rejected immediately. “I don't want to look like I’m asking for it,” he whined.

“Oh my god, Steve what do you want then?” Sam complained.

Steve was thinking about what his friend had said and decided to list out the basics as his first step. “Obviously something light, but something loose and comfortable for outside. I also want to look decent so I won't look like some creep.”

“Alright well how about this,” Sam pulled out a blue and white plaid long sleeve. “You can just pull the sleeves up and it's really thin. But you’ll have to wear an undershirt ‘cause of it,” he stretched out the shirt to better display.

The blond stood up and walked towards his friend to take the plaid shirt on his own hands. It was light so he wouldn't be that bothered by the heat and it was interestingly simple with it's white and blue stripes so he wouldn't look plain. “Yeah, I like this...I think I’ll wear this,” he said while removing the hanger.

Sam let out a sigh of relief finally getting Steve a shirt. He quickly reached a hand back inside the closet again and picked a pair of dark jeans and tossed it to Steve’s bed. “It’s still fall. Those are the only pants that would go with that shirt in this weather,” he pointed out and started to head out the room, “I’ll be in the kitchen while you get ready.” He waved his hand for a farewell.

Finally, the blond was getting ready and after getting into his change of clothes he went on with styling his hair back in his bathroom. And boy, if there's people who think guys don't need to style their hair because it's already “natural,” well they clearly haven't met Steve Grant Rogers. It took him forever to fix his frizzy hair to look more like soft lacy strands that he would comb back. Everytime he finished, his hair would still be dampened and until it would dry Steve would not dare touch it. He wouldn't even lay down in fear of his hair getting messed up into mismatched curls.

Steve made sure that his hair was brushed back neatly like he had everyday. Steve hurried back to his closet and decided that his black converse would suffice. When he slipped on his shoes he rushed downstairs to the kitchen and found Sam leaning against the kitchen counter with a bowl in his hands. It seems like his best friend went through the effort to serve himself some cereal even though he had his own back at his house. The taller one coughed to bring Sam’s attention to him which nearly made the younger of them to drop his bowl.

“Well,” Steve stretched his arms out as to display his outfit, “how do I look?”

“Homeless,” Sam scoffed.

“ _Sam_ ,” Steve whined, “I’m being serious right now,” the blond carefully reached to his hair to fix any stray strands. “Is my hair okay at least?”

Sam rolled his eyes at his overly paranoid friend. “Steve you look fine.” he said to get Steve out of his panic. “You should eat before you go. Never know Bucky might be cheap.”

“Actually it's quite the opposite,” Steve smiled knowing fully well he was about to brag.

“What?” Sam questioned, clearly not getting it.

“You know those paint that I’ve wanted since forever but they were too expensive?” Steve skidded towards next to Sam and hopped on the counter.

“The ones that cost like $50 for 10 little tubes of that shit?” Sam asked in return while going back to his cereal.

“Yep,” Steve kicked his feet up one after the other in a playful manner.

“So what about it?”

“He bought me the complete set,” Steve said with a grinning smile.

“He bought you those expensive paints?” Sam seemed to be out of words.

“Yeah I know,” Steve agreed with his friend. “So that means-”

“He’s got money,” Sam cut in. “Damn Steve you really hit the lottery with Bucky.” Even though that might be true, that didn't make Steve’s interest in Bucky spark any more that it already has. But it did surprised him and made Steve wonder what other secrets Bucky had.

“Sometimes I feel like this is some dream,” Steve mumbled looking down at his phone to check the time, 12:52 a.m. “Ok! Time to go Sam. Bucky’s almost here and I don't think being alone in my house with my neighbor is a good first impression,” he said as he casually snatched Sam’s bowl away from his hands and eagerly pushed his friend towards the door.

“Okay I’ll go,” Sam started walking but he did so ever so slowly with the whole intention to annoy Steve and then sped his pace when it looked like the blond was going to hurt him if he didn't hurry. “Bye Steve! Don't make bad choices and use protection!”

“Stop being gross Sam!” Steve yelled out from his front door when Sam left running.

Even when Steve was relieved that Sam had left, he felt the sudden urge to call his friend back because it was until now that he started to get really nervous. He went back inside and figured a quick snack wouldn't hurt and would distract him from his unease. When he finished he felt his leg shaking almost too harshly and his fingers tapping away. He was as nervous as one would be on the day of their state exam that would determine whether or not they can pass to their next grade level. Steve hadn't gone out in a long while because of his responsibility of his home, and now he’ll finally take a break from it all.

Steve needed to calm himself down before Bucky came and saw him like a nervous reck. He started to think of happy thoughts. Surely that would ease him, and those thoughts happen to be all about Bucky. That brunet’s wild hair that molded his face perfectly and his pretty eyes that would always crinkle when he smiled. Steve can remember the basic structure of Bucky's appearance, but if he really wanted to draw him, he’d need Bucky to model or use a picture of him for reference. Steve wondered if Bucky could stay still enough for a still life portrait.

Steve was completely swallowed up in his thoughts that he must have lost track of time when he heard knocking coming from outside. Steve knew very well that Bucky finally arrived and he started to sweat from nervousness as he approached the door. The blond looked through the door’s blurry peephole and saw that perfect brunet outside with his door. Steve wiped away his imaginary sweat and wiped his hands against his pants. Reluctantly, he twisted the doorknob and pulled it open and saw Bucky clearly now in front of him with his hands behind his back. This time his hair wasn't messy and wild as usual, but was rather brushed neatly. Steve immediately noticed that Bucky's hair is actually straight from the top of his roots but wavy as it reached just above his shoulders. He was wearing a maroon sleeve shirt that had button ups only on the top hem of the collar and ripped jeans that were form fitting. It was a huge change for him that Steve caught himself looking at him longer than normally, it was the first time he’s seen Bucky without his varsity jacket. Steve quickly looked down and shook his head from embarrassment.

“Hey sunshine,” Bucky’s voice brightened out as he cocked his head and leaned forward and reached his right hand to grab Steve's hand like he always does and gave it a quick peck with his lips. Even after his light kiss to the blond’s knuckles he didn't let go.

“Hi Bucky,” Steve said lightly. He now started to walk outside closer to Bucky seeming now more comfortable. It's still the same Bucky he knows so there's no reason to act like it's their first time meeting each other.

“Ready to have an adventure?” Bucky smiled in a way that made Steve wonder.

“Aren't we just going to the fair?” Steve arched his eyebrows as he locked the door behind him. He didn't need his keys because he remembers there's a spare under the many flower pots by the entryway.

“True,” Bucky puckered his lips after Steve’s question, but then looked back at the blond while smiling even brighter, “but I think I’d spice things up a bit with this,” Bucky revealed a helmet that was previously hidden behind him.

“What's thi-,” Steve was about to finish what he said until he looked at his driveway and saw a very real motorcycle standing in front of his house. “No way.”

“You ever ridden before?” Bucky asked while he brought the helmet up to Steve’s head and started to set it in place. The older one prayed that his hair wouldn't ruin.

“No,” Steve gasped. He’s never even seen one up close. By then, Bucky properly adjusted the helmet on Steve's head and now had both his hands cupped the blond's neck lightly. He stroked the front of his neck with both his thumbs but never letting go of Steve's gaze.

“Well you might want to tuck the back of your shirt in because it’ll start to go up once we go. Oh and don't be afraid to hold on tight,” he sweetly said with a playful wink.

Steve was flustered from Bucky's teasing and hoped the helmet his his rosy cheeks burning up. He did what he was suggested to and tucked his shirt clumsily. As he was doing so he barely noticed Bucky walking around him and felt his palms on Steve’s waist. He also rested his chin awkwardly on Steve’s shoulder because the helmet got in the way. Then he started pushing the blond out to the driveway. Steve waved his arms around until they found their way on Bucky’s arms that were still around him and use them to keep him in balance. Both of them reached in front of the all black motorbike and Steve never imagined being so scared yet excited in his life until now.

Bucky was the first to get on the motorcycle and picked up his helmet that was hanging on the side of the handles. The long haired looked back at Steve with his helmet now on and smiled with his eyes.

“Come on,” Bucky patted the seat behind him, “You're not scared are ya?”

“Can't say I’m not.” Steve swung his leg around and adjusted his feet onto the tourer bike. He placed his trembling hands above Bucky’s waist. The brunet felt the tension coming from Steve and slided the blond’s hands up to his chest.

“You have to hold on tight Stevie,” Bucky nicknamed him again. It was a new one and it made Steve look away but he tightened his hold nonetheless. Once Bucky was satisfied, he turned back around and started the loud engine. Right before he started to drive, he looked back at Steve once more, “You ready?” He had to raise his voice for the one behind him to hear through the engine.

“Yeah!” Steve shouted back and scooted to Bucky.

With that, Bucky lifted his foot from the pavement and drove off. It wasn't long before Bucky started to drive faster and Steve could feel the wind hit hard against him. He found it rather fun than scary like he thought it would. He clutched onto Bucky and sped past his neighborhood. 

**Author's Note:**

> Something cute for a change.


End file.
